<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck Be A Lady by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690948">Luck Be A Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint said he met Lady Luck in Vegas, Tony thought it was a figure of speech. It was not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luck Be A Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745698">Удача, будь же леди</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook">captainhook</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For marvel polyship bingo G2-Lady Luck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony blinked. This was probably what Pepper felt like any time Tony surprised her, and he was going to buy her a nice necklace as an apology because this sucked ass. "When you said Lady Luck was on your side, Clint, I thought you meant the concept of luck that we all have, not an actual physical person." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name's Wanda," she offered, giving a wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, I'm Tony," he said automatically, then he turned back to Clint. "Dude. The fuck? How hard would it have been to tell me that you were bringing an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual live person</span>
  </em>
  <span> back with you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked if I could bring her, and you said yes," Clint pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said that you picked up Lady Luck while in Vegas," Tony corrected, tone dry. "Like any normal person, I thought you meant that you made some money gambling. I was normal for once and you had to throw it in my face. And also? Calling her Lady Luck instead of her name did not do you any favors, just now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay but she's also Lady Luck," Clint said, pointing at her as if he could possibly be talking about anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rubbed at his forehead tiredly. Him and Clint had an open relationship, so it's not like this was the worst way this could have gone, but still. A little warning would have been appreciated-- an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> warning, not whatever the hell Clint thought this was. "I'm glad she's your good luck charm and all, but-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Wanda interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" Tony said, looking over at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am the god of luck. Lady Luck, as Clint said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked. “So if you’re the god of luck, what did Clint do to catch your notice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked the way he kept drinking as if he was invincible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders and beamed. "Isn't she great? Pretty sure she stopped me from getting knifed in an alley, but she's being awfully tight-lipped about the whole thing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was not supposed to tell you who I was, but I did anyways. Saying more would be an unfortunate decision." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed. "I'm going to need more coffee before I attempt to deal with this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coffee?" Wanda asked, perking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See? She was meant to be here. Between the three of us, we'll keep coffee bean farmers employed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Pepper asks," Tony told Wanda, "you're a normal person that started dating Clint. Well, as normal as people who date Clint ever are." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you dating him as well?" she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Like I said, as normal as we ever can be." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>